omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger (Edmond Dantès)
Statistics Name: Avenger, real name Edmond Dantès, The Count of Monte Cristo, The King of the Cavern. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-2 physically, higher with Enfer Château d'If. | Destructive Capacity: | City Level physically, (Possesses B Rank strength, making him comparable to Saber under Shirou) higher with Enfer Château d'If. (It is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm with an A Rank, making it more powerful than Lancer's Gáe Bolg, which shattered Archer's Rho Aias) Also ignores durability via Determination of Steel. | Speed: | Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Possesses C Rank agility, making him comparable to EMIYA) Immeasurable with Enfer Château d'If. (His Noble Phantasm allows him to escape the abstract "prison" of space-time) | Durability: | Mountain Level. (Possesses A+ Rank endurance, making him equal to Berserker) | Intelligence: Extremely high. Stamina: Superhuman, tireless as long as he has a steady supply of mana. Range: Average human melee range, multiple meters with tendrils, dozens of meters with energy blasts. Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Durability Negation, Invulnerability Negation, Spatial-Temporal Lock via Enfer Château d'If. Weapons & Equipment A cloak which is capable of turning into a dark tendril usable for slashing attacks. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasms * Monte Cristo Mythologie: The King of the Cavern (モンテ・クリスト・ミトロジー, Gankutsuō) is the way of life of Edmond Dantès, acting as the incarnation of revenge, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm through his manifestation as an Avenger. As he did not fit under any other sort of class, his body that manifested as Avenger was converted into a Noble Phantasm. It allows him to attack through a tenacious body and magical energy. It also allows him to conceal his parameters and class, displaying false information to others. * Enfer Château d'If (Hell Château d'If): Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright (アンフェル・シャトー・ディフ, Anferu Shatō Difu: Tora yo, Kōkō to Moesakare) is the mental power of steel of Edmond Dantès, cultivated while imprisoned within the Château d'If, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. Not even mentioning his body, Avenger is able to escape from even "abstract prisons such as time and space." Through performing super high-speed thinking, he is able to forcibly reflect that on his body and "subjectively realizes a super high-speed action that makes seems like a "time halt" is being employed." The speed of such high-speed movement makes the attacks take the form of a "simultaneous multi-attack" from many different "offshoots" of Avenger. Class Skills * 'Avenger' (復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is an Avenger-class servants Class Skill that marks Edmond Dantès as an Avenger. It presumably lowers his ability to resist status effects while allowing him to absorb the mana released from the damage he takes, allowing him to use his Noble Phantasm more frequently and effectively. * Oblivion Correction (忘却補正, Bōkyaku hosei) is an Avenger Class Skill that increases the damage Avenger deals whenever he strikes his foe's weak points. * Self Replenishment (Magic) (自己回復 (魔力), Jiko kaifuku (maryoku)) is an Avenger Class Skill that allows Avenger to autonomously replenish his mana reserves overtime. Personal Skills * Determination of Steel (鋼鉄の決意, Kōtetsu no ketsui) is Edmond's sheer force of will, which allows him to temporarily ignore durability in addition to raising his attack power and allowing him to stave off status effects more easily. * 'Golden Rule' (黄金律, Ōgon-Ritsu) measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. Edmond's rank is A. Money problems are completely unknown. * Wisdom of Predicament (窮地の智慧, Kyūchi no chie) is a skill that allows Edmond to turn the tides in the event of a major predicament, removing all Status Effects, draining the opponent's morale, and raising his chances of dealing a critical strike upon activation. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D